


Thomas Barrow and the Burning Tree

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [20]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Thomas and Daisy are friends, Thomas isn't always the brightest button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 20 of the Christmas prompt challenge. I struggled with this one not gonna lie.Tree – “Why is the tree on fire.”Thomas' first Christmas as butler isn't quite going to plan.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Thomas Barrow and the Burning Tree

**Thomas Barrow and the Burning Tree**

The festive season was in full swing at Downton Abbey and as it was Thomas Barrow’s first Christmas as butler, he decided to make a few changes and have a small Christmas tree in the servants’ hall with some simple but cheerful decorations. When combined with some seasonal music it had made for quite the merry atmosphere in the week since the tree was brought in so you can imagine his despair as walking into the servants’ hall one afternoon and seeing his lovely tree in flames.

“Why is the tree on fire!? How is the tree on fire!?”

Andy and Albert were desperately trying to put the tree out with wet towels and buckets of water while Daisy fretted nearby, tears streaming down her face. Her expression when she set eyes on Thomas was one of pure panic.

“I’m so sorry Mr Barrow! I got some lovely scented candles in the village and I thought they’d be nice in here for dinner. I didn’t realise the tree was flammable, honest I didn’t!”

“Didn’t…It’s a tree Daisy! It’s made of wood! Of course it’s flammable you daft mare!”

Daisy burst into frightened sobs and fled from the servants' hall causing Andy to throw Thomas a protectively angry look as he worked to smother the tree.

“It were an accident, Mr Barrow. You know she’d never mean any harm.”

It was a testament to how much Thomas had changed over the years that it only took that one sentence to completely remove the wind from his sails. Thomas’ anger quickly gave way to guilt, Daisy’s tearful face floating at the forefront of his memory. The boys had successfully put the fire out and while the tree was ruined, there didn’t seem to be any other damage.

“I know Andy, I know. I was surprised is all. I shouldn’t have shouted. Can you clean this up while I apologise?”

Andy nodded with a slight forgiving smile. All of the staff had been extremely supportive of Thomas since he took over from Carson and had easily forgiven his pricklier moments, but he still had a small fear in the back of his mind that one-day things would go back to the way they were before, lonely. He did try to curtail his nastier side, but he had to admit he didn’t handle surprises well, never had and probably never will and he’d wanted his first Christmas in charge to go well. A burnt Christmas tree did not count as going well, but Thomas knew Daisy would never upset him on purpose, she hadn’t deserved being shouted at.

He eventually found the assistant cook tucked away in a corner of the yard, sniffing loudly as she sat hunched on an old milk crate.

“Daisy?”

She looked up startled and shot to her feet, hastily wiping her face with her apron.

“Mr Barrow! Oh, I’m so sorry about the tree! I honestly never thought when I lit the candles!”

“I know Daisy, I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I was surprised and I suppose a little upset. To be honest, I just wanted my first Christmas as butler to go well. I’m sorry.”

Daisy offered him a sympathetic if slightly watery smile.

“Mr Barrow. You don’t need a Christmas tree for that. It’s already so much better with you in charge. No offence to Mr Carson or anything but he were a bit old fashioned. We like you for you, Mr Barrow."

Her expression suddenly turned cheeky and she looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Some of us always have.”

“Not your finest moment that.”

“Ha! Maybe but I were young, and you were handsome.”

“Were!?”

They both laughed and Thomas felt himself relax. Perhaps he doesn’t need to try so hard, maybe they’d already proven to him that he could trust them enough to be both himself and a successful butler.

He still thought it was a shame about the tree.


End file.
